


Под широким небом ночи даль свободная лежит

by Lodowiec, NadiaYar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, First Time, Interspecies Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodowiec/pseuds/Lodowiec, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaYar/pseuds/NadiaYar
Summary: Лорана и Трасс; крушение «Сверхдальнего перелёта» и дальнейшие события.
Relationships: Lorana Jinzler/Thrass | Mitth'ras'safis
Kudos: 2





	Под широким небом ночи даль свободная лежит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Far And Free Under The Wide Night's Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608444) by [darthrevaan (platinum_firebird)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird/pseuds/darthrevaan). 



Они нашли пригодную для жизни планету, подходящий для колонистов временный дом. Чего у них не получилось, так это вывести «Сверхдальний перелёт» на орбиту.

Лорана сообщила об этом прямо перед тем, как корабль вошёл в атмосферу.

— Почти все рулевые двигатели приказали долго жить, — сказала она, стиснув зубы, сжимая челюсти от напряжения, так тяжело ей было держать «Сверхдальний перелёт» по курсу. — Чувство такое, что вот-вот откажут и главные.

Боковым зрением она видела Трасса, держащегося за консоль.

— Думаю, наш единственный шанс — посадка, — кивнул он. — Как полагаешь, корабль переживёт удар?

— Сложно сказать. Но колонисты защищены ядром. «Небофея» другое дело.

— И мы, — отметил Трасс. — Мы тут не в лучшем положении.

На лбу Лораны блестели капельки пота, пальцы дрожали от напряжения — она боролась за контроль над посадкой «Сверхдальнего перелёта».

— Всё будет хорошо, — выдавила она.

Но если и нет, то что ж. Их всего двое, и долг джедая — сделать всё возможное, чтобы защитить других, даже ценою собственной жизни. Жизнью Трасса, конечно, тоже нельзя так жертвовать, но в данный момент приходится думать о большинстве.

 _Ниже, ниже._ Ракетное пламя рассеялось в атмосфере, земля встаёт впереди ширью сине-зелёной степи. 

— Держись за что-нибудь, — сказала она, и Трасс исчез из её поля зрения.

Земля так близко. _Ещё минута._ Они снижаются — падают — невероятно быстро, но вместо страха в душе Лораны лежит холодная неизбежность. Жизнь или смерть — она сделала всё, что могла. 

Склонив голову, Лорана бросила остаток сил в штурвал. Последнее усилие.

_Удар._

Всё сотряслось и вздрогнуло, и она полетела вперёд, к противоположной стене рубки. Нет бы воспользоваться собственным советом, мелькнуло в сознании, прежде чем вспышка боли погрузила всё во тьму. 

***

Каким-то чудом Лорана выжила. 

***

В памяти не осталось ни того, как Трасс вытащил её из корабля, ни смутного их разговора в то время, как она лежала на странной иномировой траве, а он осматривал её на предмет серьёзных травм. Несколько часов спустя из ядра «Сверхдальнего» выбрались колонисты, но и их прибытие едва отложилось в памяти — в основном заплаканное лицо малыша Джорада, который звал её по имени. 

Лорана проснулась в маленьком медицинском отсеке с чудовищной головной болью. Единственный выживший медик сказал, что у неё контузия, и на пару дней ей необходим постельный режим. 

Потом был разговор с Чесом Улиаром — на следующий день после крушения тот пришел её навестить. 

— Что случилось? — спросил он, кратко и просто. 

Она рассказала ему всё, что знала — как джедаи обезвредили вагаари в попытке освободить их рабов, и о вероломной атаке Трауна. Как она увела «Сверхдальний перелёт» прочь от чиссов, чтобы колонисты не попали в плен. 

Чес поднял бровь. 

— Ты управляла «Сверхдальним» одна? Это же невозможно.

— Джедаи одарены способностью к телекинезу. Я могу двигать вещи на расстоянии; если сконцентрироваться, множество одновременно, — что она и продемонстрировала, подняв ряд предметов в отсеке на несколько сантиметров в воздух. — Этого как раз хватило, чтобы управлять системами корабля. 

Чес помолчал, ритмично похлопывая себя по колену, и сказал:

— Получается, ты наша спасительница, — это открытие его не радовало. 

— Я сделала то, что нужно. Мне не нужны признание и похвала. 

В устах Лораны эти слова прозвучали сами собой, а миг спустя она поморщилась, представив, как неодобрительно отреагировал бы на них К’баот. _Наверное, он потребовал бы парад в свою честь._

— Хорошо, — Чес резко встал. — Ты спасла нас. Допустим, ты теперь одна из нас. А значит, никаких особых восхвалений; в команде все трудятся рука об руку, и здесь, в колонии, будет так же. Героев здесь нет. 

— Героев нет, — кивнула Лорана. — Понятно.

***

Чес вышел из комнаты и прошествовал прямиком в роль главы колонии; когда Лорана смогла встать с постели, дела уже шли полным ходом.

Спустя неделю — самую долгую в жизни — Лорана сидела на краю растущего поселения. Сгущались сумерки. Она вслушивалась в разговоры и смех колонистов где-то за спиной. 

Если бы все шло по плану, её бы здесь уже не было; они с Трассом были бы на полпути к родине чиссов на борту «Небофеи». Но, несмотря на принятые ими меры, «Небофея» была повреждена при крушении и нуждалась теперь в изрядном ремонте. Среди колонистов было немало механиков, но все они были заняты установкой сборных жилищ для посёлка. У них не было времени возиться с «Небофеей» — честно говоря, им и дела-то до неё не было. Эти люди нашли, что искали, осознала Лорана — нашли это здесь, на неизведанной планете. Возвращаться в Республику они не желали.

Колонисты к тому же ясно дали понять, что не хотят видеть Трасса в посёлке, хоть Лорана и рассказала, что он помог их спасти. Сама она тоже казалась себе чужой среди своих собратьев-людей. Пусть даже Чес признал её «одной из них», она чувствовала, как они её сторонятся.

 _Озлобились на джедаев из-за мастера К’баота_ , морщась, думала Лорана. 

\- Судя по твоему лицу, тебя занимают не слишком приятные мысли.

Подскочив, Лорана обернулась к возникшему из синих сумерек Трассу. Она, должно быть, так погрузилась в собственные мысли, что и не заметила, как он подкрался. 

\- Тебе лучше не подходить так близко к деревне, - сказала она. 

\- Тут джедай, который меня защитит, если что, - улыбнулся чисс. 

Лорана не знала, что ответить, и просто пожала плечами. Трасс воспринял этот жест как приглашение присесть рядом.

\- Итак. Тяжкие мысли?

\- О мастере К'баоте.

\- А. Эм… интересный тип. 

\- Он был моим учителем, - её голос звучал очень тихо в сгущающейся ночи. - Он никогда… никогда не вызывал у людей такой _ненависти_. Раньше не вызывал.

\- Пока не остался вообще без надзора и внешних авторитетов, - заметил Трасс. - Такая власть может лишить людей рассудка.

Они долго молчали. 

\- Я всю неделю думала о нём, - сказала Лорана. - Гадала, что из того, чему он меня научил, правильно, а что заставит людей меня ненавидеть так, как колонисты ненавидели его. 

\- Колонисты _не_ ненавидят тебя, значит, ты что-то да делаешь верно. 

\- Мастер К’баот, наверное, сказал бы, что я обязана стать их лидером. - Лорана махнула рукой назад, в сторону костра колонистов - оттуда слышалось начало песни. - Но как, клянусь Галактикой, мне это сделать? Они же рассмеются мне в лицо. Они построили бы тюрьму, просто чтобы меня туда посадить.

\- Всегда полагал, что грубая сила - не лучший способ достичь желаемого, - сказал Трасс. - Твой мастер К'баот не похож на искусного политика.

\- О, он имел репутацию выдающегося политика. 

\- Но порождал ли он в людях желание за ним следовать? Соглашаться с ним? Или же действовал напролом без малейшей тонкости? - Трасс бросил ей многозначительный взгляд. - Второе даёт результаты здесь и сейчас, но долгосрочные перемены - это за первым. 

Лорана вспомнила переговоры на Барлоке, когда К'баот своими разглагольствованиями заставил обе стороны с ним согласиться. 

Как ни неприятно признавать, но ощущение такое, что Трасс прав.

***

Лорана заметила, что практически поселилась в ангаре «Д3», проводя там всё больше времени и помогая Трассу с починкой «Небофеи». Ей пришлось обеспечивать Трасса едой и водой в достаточном для выживания количестве - колонисты относились к нему чересчур враждебно, и Лорана не хотела, чтобы его поймали, когда он будет брать что-то из их запасов. Кроме того, ей самой было спокойнее здесь, вдали от их подозрительных взглядов. Ей нравилось, как спокойна и сосредоточена Сила, когда они с Трассом работали вместе, в гармонии. 

Однажды - после аварийной посадки «Сверхдальнего перелёта» прошло недели полторы - Трасс опустил сварочный аппарат и сказал:

\- Ты так и не спросила, Лорана. О том, что случилось.

Лоране не нужно было спрашивать, о _чём_ он. 

\- «Сверхдальний перелёт» был уничтожен. Что тут ещё обсуждать?

\- Ты не задумывалась, почему? 

Задумывалась, конечно. С текущей ситуацией этот вопрос был не связан - что сделано, то сделано - но он не давал ей спать по ночам, заполняя сознание, когда она просыпалась от отвратительных кошмаров. _Зачем_ Траун уничтожил «Сверхдальний перелёт»?

\- Может ли хоть одна причина быть достаточно веской? - спросила она, не скрывая в голосе вызов. 

Трасс долго молчал. 

\- Я не уверен, - наконец сказал он. - Вроде бы правильно ответить «нет», но, возможно, были факторы, которых мы не знали. 

\- Факторы, оправдывающие гибель пятидесяти тысяч человек?

\- Если цель заключалась в предотвращении грозящего военного конфликта? Возможно. Война между вашей Республикой и Доминацией чиссов может иметь разрушительные последствия для обеих сторон.

Это правда, подумала Лорана. И этот вопрос наверняка можно было решить небольшим количеством дипломатии - если бы мастер К'баот готов был слушать.

\- Насколько хорошо ты знал коммандера Трауна? - спросила она. – Может, прольёшь свет на то, как он мыслит? 

\- Всё время, пока мы здесь, я об этом думал, - ответил Трасс. - Пока что единственный приемлемый ответ – попытка предотвратить войну между чиссами и Республикой. Если бы «Сверхдальний перелёт» вторгся в наше пространство, Доминация могла бы счесть это за провокацию. Траун не из тех, кто проводит атаку таких масштабов без веской причины; разрушение и смерть не доставляют ему удовольствия.

\- Получается, ты хорошо его знал. 

Последовала длинная пауза. 

\- Он мой брат, - произнес Трасс так тихо, что Лорана едва услышала.

Она выпрямилась, едва не ударившись головой о крыло «Небофеи».

\- Твой _брат_?

За корпусом корабля она видела только голову Трасса; тот кивнул.

\- Он всегда был себе на уме, - мягко произнёс чисс. - Закрытый, непредсказуемый. Определённо выкинет что-нибудь неожиданное, - он говорил так тихо, Лоране пришлось напрягаться, чтобы разобрать слова. - Он может быть безжалостным, я всегда это знал, но… 

\- Он ошеломил тебя, - сказала она. 

\- Пятьдесят тысяч жизней, - произнес Трасс. - Это немалая цифра, в любой системе счисления. Я... я просто хотел бы знать, зачем он это сделал. - Трасс тяжело вздохнул. - Я могу строить предположения, но… 

\- Они никогда не дадут того, что знание правды.

\- Точно, - она услышала, как Трасс снова взял инструменты. - И это намёк на то, что пора вернуться к работе.

Озорные нотки в его голосе вызвали у Лораны улыбку, несмотря на трудную тему.

\- Знаешь, у меня тоже есть брат, - сказала она, не понимая, зачем говорит об этом. - Мы не ладим. 

\- Да? Что случилось?

\- Джедаям не стоит встречаться со своими семьями. Он обижен на меня за… - Лорана замолчала, не зная, как объяснить, не выставив кого-то в плохом свете. - Ну, он на меня обижен из-за того, как наши родители обращались с ним - будто со второсортным. Странная встреча - я-то про него почти не думала, никак его не оценивала, а он меня так _ненавидел_ … 

\- Как странно, - сказал Трасс, - никогда не знать своей семьи. 

\- В культуре чиссов, я так понимаю, всё по-другому? 

\- Для большинства чиссов семья невероятно важна. Девять Правящих Семей, как следует из их названия, управляют почти всем в Доминации. Вступить в одну из Семей - это путь к богатству, власти и влиянию. 

\- И ты принадлежишь к одной из них? 

Трасс выдержал паузу. 

\- Это... сложновато объяснить. Но да, по сути. Я был принят в семью.

\- Ясно.

Лорана чувствовала, что всё намного сложнее, чем объяснял Трасс, но понимала, что долгие объяснения отвлекут от работы. 

\- Однако те, кто служит во Флоте Обороны, отказываются от семейных регалий, - спустя некоторое время добавил Трасс, - ради нейтралитета. 

\- Значит, твой брат не в той же семье, что и ты? 

\- Траун служит во Флоте Экспансии, поэтому смог сохранить связь с Семьёй, - она услышала, как Трасс тяжело вздохнул. - Да вот надолго ли? Особенно теперь, когда меня нет рядом, чтоб его прикрыть. 

\- Похоже, от братьев больше проблем, чем пользы, - сказала Лорана с лёгкой улыбкой. 

Не ахти какая шутка, но Трасс всё равно рассмеялся. Лоране понравилось, как звучит его смех, насыщенный и глубокий. 

Удивительно, но она чувствовала себя невероятно комфортно здесь, в тесном ангаре в обществе чужака-инородца.

***

Две недели они трудились над «Небофеей». Лорана склонилась над работавшим Трассом, уперев руки в бёдра. 

\- Она всё ещё неисправна? 

Трасс бросил на нее раздражённый взгляд. 

\- Я работаю с незнакомой иномировой техникой. 

\- Я знаю, извини, - Лорана подняла руки в успокаивающем жесте. - Не хотела критиковать. Я просто... очень хочу выбраться отсюда.

Трасс усмехнулся.

\- Мы оба хотим. Поверь мне.

Не зная, как помочь с этой конкретной частью ремонта, Лорана присела на ящик рядом с ним.

\- Учитывая, что ты никогда не видел такой корабль, поразительно, что ты вообще способен его починить.

\- Наши корабли не такие уж разные, - сказал Трасс, усевшись на пятки. - Не так уж много способов снять шкуру с чампы. Но если этот скан покажет, что всё чисто, нам будет значительно проще.

Лорана кивнула, бросив взгляд на короб в его руках. Мысль о возможности улететь прочь отсюда была дразнящей. 

\- Итак, расскажи мне ещё о джедаях. 

Лорана вздрогнула. 

\- Что?

Трасс сел на пол, устроился поудобнее. 

\- Джедаи. Среди чиссов их нет. 

\- О. Ну... - Лорана запнулась, не зная, как объяснить. - Джедаи рождаются с природной способностью чувствовать Силу; это энергетическое поле, исходящее от всего живого. 

\- Даже от меня? - приподнял бровь Трасс. 

\- Ты - живое существо, не так ли? Необязательно чувствовать Силу, чтобы быть ее частью. Все живые существа видны в Силе, кроме как если они умышленно скрывают свое присутствие. Поэтому никто не может застать меня врасплох, если я не отвлечена чем-нибудь. 

\- Я заметил, что ты не удивляешься, когда я захожу в помещение, даже если кажется, будто ты меня не заметила, - задумчиво сказал Трасс.

Она всегда замечала его, причём не только благодаря Силе - неосознанно провожала взглядом и была теперь не уверена, что об этом думать. 

\- Я также могу передвигать предметы силой мысли, - сказала она, чтобы сменить тему. 

\- Да, я заметил на мостике «Сверхдальнего перелёта». Впечатляющее знакомство с джедайскими талантами. 

\- А я ведь даже не Мастер, - Лорана улыбнулась.

\- Об их силе страшно подумать, - ответил Трасс. Он явно хотел обернуть это в шутку, но в голосе звучала нотка истинного беспокойства.

\- Я бы не волновалась на этот счёт. Совет, что руководит Орденом джедаев, изначально был не в восторге от «Сверхдальнего перелёта». Скорее всего, они не заинтересованы в том, чтобы снова сюда лететь.

\- Это обнадёживает, - сказал Трасс, хотя и не совсем убеждённо. - Когда ты рассказывала о брате, ты упомянула, что вам запрещено видеться со своими семьями. Почему? 

\- У джедаев не должно быть привязанностей, - ответила Лорана, - чтобы мы оставались беспристрастными. А неспособность отпустить кого-то может привести на Тёмную сторону. 

\- Тёмную сторону? 

\- Иногда джедаи сбиваются с пути. Они используют свои силы во зло. Это Тёмная Сторона.

\- И к этому ведёт привязанность к другим?

\- Да. По крайней мере, так меня учили в Храме джедаев, - Лорана чуть помолчала. - Знаешь, мастер К'баот никогда не вдавался в подробности, как и почему. Он просто сказал мне, что происходит именно так.

\- И ты всё ещё ему веришь, учитывая, сколь многие из его советов оказались… ошибочны, скажем так? - Трасс был настроен скептически.

Лорана все еще чувствовала себя неуютно при мысли о непослушании К'баоту, хотя далеко не так сильно, как раньше.

\- Так говорил не только он, а весь джедайский Орден.

\- Хм, - задумавшись, Трасс смотрел вдаль. - Полагаю, это просто странно для меня. Преданность семье - то, на чем стоит общество чиссов. Жертвовать всеми личными отношениями...

\- Всё не так жёстко, - поспешно уверила его Лорана. - Можно заводить друзей.

\- И любовников?

Лорана почувствовала внезапно нахлынувшую волну жара, хотя вопрос Трасса не содержал непристойных намеков.

\- Если это несерьёзно, - сказала она, притворяясь, что ей безразлично. - Некоторые джедаи придерживаются целибата. Другие заводят случайные отношения. Это личный выбор. 

\- Одиноко звучит, как по мне. 

Лорана пожала плечами. 

\- Многие из нас считают это жертвой ради высшего призвания. 

\- Никогда не знать любви семьи или партнера? - Трасс покачал головой.

\- Большинство из нас это полностью устраивает, - сухо ответила Лорана, чувствуя, что уходит в оборону.

\- Я не хочу критиковать. Это просто... совсем по-другому.

\- Джедаи стремятся к всеобщему благу. Если ты слишком привязан к кому-то, то, может случиться, расставишь приоритеты иначе.

\- Я вижу. Логично. - Прежде чем кто-то из них мог что-то добавить, Трассова машинка зажужжала. Он поднял её, просмотрел показания и улыбнулся. - Получилось. Кажется, мы наконец-то сдвинулись с мёртвой точки.

 _Касательно корабля - и понимания друг друга_ , думала Лорана. _Надеюсь на это, по крайней мере._

***

Потом она погрузилась в лёгкую медитацию - или, скорей, глубокую саморефлексию. Что, во имя Вселенной, значит её реакция на вопрос Трасса о любовниках? 

Мастер К'баот всегда отстаивал целибат, поэтому Лорана никогда прежде не знала близости с мужчиной или с женщиной. Она, вероятно, просто взволнована мыслью, что кто-то, пусть даже незнакомый инородец, может проявить к ней интерес. Обычные подростковые чувства. Это пройдёт. 

Но она продолжала наблюдать за Трассом. Замечать его. Трудно было бы этого не делать - они проводили вместе слишком много времени.

 _Ты привязалась к нему, потому что он здесь единственный, кому ты хоть немного нравишься_ , говорила она себе. _Это надо преодолеть._

Трудно было сказать, следил ли, в свою очередь, за ней Трасс - _на что_ он вообще смотрел этими странными лишёнными зрачков глазами. Иногда ей казалось, что она ощущает в Силе его внимание на себе, но оно всегда исчезало прежде, чем она могла его поймать. 

После того первого разговора они ещё неоднократно говорили о джедаях. Трасс был, казалось, не в состоянии оставить в покое идею об отсутствии привязанностей.

Однажды вечером под конец их третьей недели на этой планете Лорана вошла в ангар, неся с собою ужин на двоих. Трасс, похоже, снова размышлял над чем-то. 

\- Весь в мыслях? - спросила она, расставляя еду на столике сбоку.

Трасс встрепенулся. Поколебавшись на миг, он сказал: 

\- Да. Подумалось, что джедаи, которые не практикуют целибата, ходят по тонкой грани, заводя случайных любовников, к которым не позволено привязываться. 

Кровь бросилась в лицо Лораны. 

\- Понятия не имею. Я так никогда не делала, - сказала она, глядя на коробочки с едой. 

\- Никогда? - Трасс явно был удивлён.

\- Мой учитель такое не поощрял.

\- Но теперь ты независимый джедай. Ты не передумаешь?

 _Предлагаешь себя?_ хотела сказать Лорана, но не решилась на такую прямоту.

\- Может быть. Я еще не решила. - И добавила, помолчав: - Кстати, прошу прощения. Я как-то не подумала, но тебе здесь, должно быть, одиноко, без других чиссов, только со мной за компанию. 

Трасс выглядел удивлённым. 

\- Что? Нет-нет, со мной всё в порядке. Мне нравится быть в твоей компании.

\- Спасибо. Это, должно быть, странно - внезапная разлука со своим народом.

\- Я начинаю это ценить, - сказал Трасс.

На долгий миг повисла неловкая тишина. 

\- Ты, кажется, довольно много думаешь об отношениях среди джедаев. Интересуешься по какой-то особой причине? - спросила Лорана. 

Трасс, на удивление, явно испытывал неловкость. 

\- Джедаи... очень отличаются от чисских религиозных орденов. 

\- Я просто думала, ты одинок и хочешь… 

\- Я не хотел поставить тебя в неловкое положение, - перебил Трасс. - Ты сказала, что джедаи не… поэтому я и предположил, что ты не захочешь…

В замешательстве Лорана мысленно повторила своё последнее предложение и вдруг поняла, как оно звучит в контексте. Она собиралась спросить, не говорит ли он о джедаях, чтобы удержать её здесь, в ангаре, а вовсе не пыталась намекнуть, что он простукивает её на предмет романтической связи.

\- Я сказала “может быть”. 

Слова будто сами выскользнули, она не успела прикусить язык. Между нею и Трассом повисло густое, нервное напряжение. Потом он шагнул к ней и осторожно заметил: 

\- “Может быть” не “да”.

Лорана сглотнула. Сейчас можно согласиться, отступить, и всё продолжится как есть, без изменений. Или же можно рискнуть. 

\- Да, - прошептала она. 

Трасс медленно прошёл два шага, отделяющие их друг от друга, и осторожно положил руку ей на плечо. Лорана не отстранилась, и он наклонился и её поцеловал. 

Она уже несколько раз целовалась с другими людьми, и вкус был похож, но рот Трасса казался немного теплее. От ощущения его губ на своих губах и мягкого прикосновения его руки к лицу живот её полнился бабочками. Лорана не была уверена, как именно всё должно быть - одежду снимают медленно или всю сразу? Куда надо встать - или лечь?.. Трасс отстранился и сказал: 

\- Тут есть кровать - примитивная, но… 

\- Хорошо, - ответила Лорана, пытаясь отдышаться. 

Она сменила свои изодранные джедайские одежды на простую рубашку и брюки несколько недель назад; когда Трасс стянул рубашку через голову, она стала расстёгивать свою. Он снова притянул её к себе для поцелуя, стаскивая рубашку с её плеч и ласково проводя ладонями по спине. Она едва не вздрогнула, когда он расстегнул на ней лифчик. 

Трасс провёл рукой по её животу, обхватил грудь рукой, лаская сосок большим пальцем. Лорана дрожала. Ещё никто никогда её там не трогал. Он целовал её в шею, руки его бродили по её коже, и она позволила своим рукам исследовать его аналогично. Плечи у него были крепче, чем полагается политику; она вела руками по его спине, отдаваясь незнакомому доселе чувству - столько чужой кожи под руками! 

Трасс, оторвавшись от её шеи, сказал: 

\- Хочешь ...? 

Он указал на что-то позади неё - по-видимому, кровать. 

\- Да, - сказала она, взяла его за руку и повела туда вслепую. 

Он соорудил небольшую спальню в одном из служебных помещений за ангаром, позаимствовав типовую кровать из припасов колонистов. Прежде чем сесть, Лорана сняла штаны, стараясь ничуть не стесняться. С чего тут нервничать? Она знает, как всё работает. Всё будет отлично. Будет хорошо. 

И следующий шаг; Лорана старалась не пялиться, когда Трасс мягко нажал на её плечо, укладывая на кровати на спину. Он был определённо, несомненно, гол. Устроившись поудобнее, нависая над ней, он сказал: 

\- Хочешь остановиться, просто скажи. 

Она могла лишь кивнуть. Такой близости с кем-то, такого обильного прикосновения кожи к коже она не испытывала ещё никогда. Странно, но и приятно; кожа её трепетала везде от прикосновений. 

Он поцеловал её, глубоко, нежно и медленно. Она держалась за его плечи, когда его руки опустились дальше, чтобы снять с неё нижнее бельё; подалась к нему бёдрами, и между ними больше не было преграды. Её живот был полон нервным возбуждением и множеством непонятных чувств, которым она не знала имён. Она втянула воздух сквозь зубы, когда Трасс коснулся внутренней стороны её бедра, мучительно медленно ведя пальцы вверх. Он прошептал ей на ухо её имя и ввёл в неё палец - вторжение одновременно странное и чудное. Она напряглась, но тут же расслабилась. Когда пальцев стало три, она уже задыхалась от удовольствия и на его вопрос, готова ли она, ответила немедленно, нетерпеливо. 

Он снова поцеловал её шею, входя в неё и медленно растягивая её плоть, проталкиваясь поглубже. Как странно, остро и хорошо; Лорана смутно осознавала, что шепчет имя Трасса, когда он начал в ней двигаться. 

Время замедлилось. Они двигались вместе, и для Лораны не существовало больше ничего. Целая армия ситхов могла бы сейчас подкрасться к ним незамеченной. Её волновали лишь руки Трасса, его сдавленный голос у неё в ушах, восхитительное движение его члена внутри, всё быстрее, быстрее. 

Оргазм поразил её неожиданно, сильно, волной горячего удовольствия в животе. Переведя дух, она поняла, что Трасс перестал над ней двигаться - лежит на её теле неподвижно, тяжело дыша. 

\- Хорошо? - выдавил он. 

\- Хорошо, - выдохнула она, всё ещё пытаясь отдышаться. - Правда хорошо. 

***

Лорана немного робела после этой близости в ангаре. Так она про себя называла случившееся; слово «секс» звучало слишком пренебрежительно, а от других эвфемизмов она лишь морщилась. Ей было ясно, что она обходит тему, давая Трассу повод считать, что ей не понравилось, но она ничего не могла с этим поделать. 

Как джедай, она должна бы сожалеть о том, что между ними произошло. На деле, она была не уверена, что сожалеет. 

Лорана была у себя в комнате, пыталась починить небольшого обслуживающего дроида и не думать о себе и Трассе, когда пришёл Чес Улиар. Он шагал тяжело, будто бы на его плечах лежал груз, и принял её предложение сесть с очень серьёзным выражением лица. 

\- Остальные будут не в восторге, если узнают, что я тебе рассказал, - начал он, - но ты доказала, что ты нам друг, когда спасла «Сверхдальний перелёт» - по крайней мере, я так считаю. Думаю, я перед тобой в долгу. 

\- В долгу? - переспросила Лорана, чувствуя поднимающийся внутри страх. 

\- Знаешь же, остальным не нравится, что этот синий тип здесь. Некоторые из них начали... это озвучивать. Речь о том, чтобы выпроводить его раз и навсегда. 

Бессмысленно было спрашивать, куда, по мнению колонистов, должен отправиться Трасс; им попросту всё равно, что с ним станет. 

\- Ясно.

\- Я знаю, вы друзья, - добавил Чес. - Надо б тебе донести до него, что люди стали недовольны тем, как он обосновался в ангаре. 

\- Он почти починил «Небофею». Как только закончит, сразу исчезнет с их глаз.

Чесс ещё больше помрачнел. 

\- Небось полетит сообщить Республике, где мы. 

\- Ну, он собирается назад к правительству чиссов, но он намерен их попросить связаться с Республикой, да. 

\- Что, если мы не хотим возвращаться в Республику? - заупрямился Чес. 

\- Эта планета находится в той части космоса, которую чиссы оборудуют в качестве убежища на случай, если их основные миры падут перед захватчиками, - пояснила Лорана. - Трасс наверняка нарушил сотню предписаний, просто-напросто рассказав нам о ней, не говоря уж о том, что позволил здесь приземлиться. Сомневаюсь, что чиссы позволят вам здесь остаться. 

\- Дело в том, - сказал Чес, почёсывая подбородок, - что большинство людей тут отправились на «Сверхдальнем», чтобы покинуть Республику; они не хотят возвращаться.

Лорана на мгновение задумалась. 

\- Трасс собирается вести переговоры с правительством чиссов. Вместо того, чтобы связываться с Республикой, он мог бы попросить их найти подходящую планету, на которой вы могли бы поселиться. 

\- И стать гражданами их империи? - с горечью спросил Чес. 

\- Исходя из того, что Трасс мне рассказал, я подозреваю, что чиссы несколько недолюбливают чужаков. Не уверена, что они захотят принять вас в свою империю.

Это Чеса, похоже, слегка успокоило. 

\- Если они найдут нам планету, чтобы поселиться, место, где мы не будем вынуждены кому-либо подчиняться, мы отсюда уйдем, - кивнул он. - Некоторым это не понравится, но я уговорю их. 

\- Спасибо. - Не зная, что ещё сказать, Лорана добавила: - Сейчас же сообщу об этом Трассу. 

\- Думаю, я смогу сгладить волны на некоторое время, - вставая, ответил Чес. - Но чем раньше он улетит, тем лучше. Ради его же безопасности.

 _Ты от меня не скроешь, насколько он тебе противен_ , хотелось сказать Лоране, но Чес сейчас был на её стороне. 

\- Ещё раз спасибо, - тоже поднявшись, сказала она. 

Чес просто кивнул.

***

\- Это немного усложняет ситуацию, - заметил Трасс, когда она пересказала ему разговор с Чесом.

\- Она и так была непростой, - ответила Лорана.

\- По крайней мере, они более-менее готовы покинуть это звёздное скопление. Если бы они твёрдо решили здесь окопаться, было бы куда хуже. - Трасс тяжело вздохнул. - Итак, мне предстоит всего лишь убедить Семьи отказаться от одного из ценных необжитых, но пригодных для жизни миров и отдать его кучке инородческого сброда.

\- Или ты можешь их убедить пожертвовать этим людям колонизационный корабль. Тогда колонисты сами смогут найти себе необжитую планету. Припасы они могут взять из ядра снабжения “Сверхдальнего”. 

\- Тогда им понадобится большой корабль, - усмехнулся Трасс. 

\- Забирать _все_ припасы им вовсе не нужно. 

\- Посмотрим, как пойдут переговоры. Может, я и не смогу им ничего выбить. - Трасс поглядывал на неё. - Кроме того, мне надо ещё убедить Семьи отпустить тебя обратно в Республику.

\- О. - Это было неожиданно. - Видимо, да. 

\- Ты не хочешь возвращаться? - поднял бровь Трасс.

\- Я… не скучаю по дому, - медленно произнесла Лорана. - Но я, наверное, должна вернуться, ведь миссия провалилась. Я должна отчитаться перед Советом Джедаев.

Трасс задумчиво на неё смотрел.

\- Джедай в тебе хочет вернуться в Республику - или ты сама?

\- Джедай и я - одно и то же, - сухо сказала Лорана. 

\- Чем ближе я тебя узнаю, тем больше сомневаюсь в этом.

Это он не только о её возвращении в Республику, но и о том, что они переспали друг с другом, поняла Лорана. 

\- Я ни о чём не жалею. Если тебе так показалось, извини, - слова выпорхнули, как пташка. 

\- Я начал уже сомневаться. 

\- Мне было хорошо, - Лорана почувствовала, как лицо покрывается алым румянцем. 

\- Хорошо лучше, чем отвратительно, - сказал Трасс с дразнящей улыбкой на лице. 

Она не знала, как объяснить ему, почему ей так неловко - что сексуальные контакты джедаев должны быть лишены эмоций, чего нельзя было сказать об их близости, по крайней мере с её стороны. Что ей ясно - если она вернётся в Республику, ей придётся с ним расстаться, и сама эта мысль огорчала её всё сильнее. 

\- Знаешь, - сказал Трасс небрежным тоном, который был явно фальшив. - Раз это не было отвратительно, мы могли бы… углубить опыт.

Он предлагал понятно что. От мысли об этом по телу Лораны текло тепло, сворачиваясь в животе и между ног.

\- Ну… было бы неплохо. 

Он протянул руку, и она шагнула вперёд, чтобы соединить с ней свою.

***

Чтобы закончить с «Небофеей», потребовалась почти неделя. Лорана провела за это время больше одной ночи не в своей постели, удивив саму себя. 

Трасс, наверное, починил бы «Небофею» быстрее, если бы не отвлекался на меня, думала она, с грустью глядя на готовый корабль. Джедайский долг камнем лежал у неё на сердце, и всё же она не могла сделать вид, будто не наслаждалась их близостью. 

\- Там не так много воздуха, - сказала она, глядя вверх в небеса. - Может, мне лучше остаться здесь. Это позволит тебе увеличить дальность полёта. 

Предложение было вялым - мысль о том, чтобы попрощаться с Трассом и застрять тут вместе с колонистами, вызывала у неё тошноту. Но оно не лишено было практического смысла, и Лорана чувствовала, что должна на это указать. 

Трасс посмотрел на неё с удивлением на лице. 

\- Что? Я думал... - он прочистил горло. - То есть, я думаю, что тебе лучше полететь со мной. Чтобы представлять колонистов на переговорах с Семьями. 

\- И чтобы доказать, что они на самом деле здесь, полагаю, - сказала Лорана.

\- Это могут подтвердить Траун и адмирал Ар’алани. Но ты знаешь о Республике и «Сверхдальнем перелёте» больше, чем кто-либо ещё. Мне понадобятся эти знания. 

Лорана кивнула. Она вдруг поняла, что просто хотела от него это услышать - хотела, чтобы он уговорил её лететь. 

\- Как ни неприятно думать о такой куче работы ради людей, которые тебя терпеть не могут. 

\- Я делаю это не ради них, - покачал головой Трасс. - Я хочу, чтобы обломки «Сверхдальнего перелёта» не попали не в те руки, чтобы баланс сил между Семьями не был нарушен. Колонисты только часть этой проблемы. 

\- Я знаю. По-моему, тебе всё равно причитается благодарность. 

Трасс засмеялся. 

\- Им пока не за что меня благодарить. Всё ещё может пойти не так, помни об этом, - он закрыл панель и отошёл от корабля. - Ну, я не вижу ничего, с чем бы ещё нужно было возиться. Тебе надо что-нибудь забрать?

Лорана толкнула ногой ждущую на полу сумку. 

\- Уже собрала. 

\- Отлично. Думаю, нам пора на борт. 

Внутри «Небофеи» было тесновато, но она была двухместной и достаточно просторной, чтобы вытянуть ноги. 

\- С такими запасами пищи и воздуха нам будет непросто выбраться из кластера, - сообщил Трасс. Он щёлкал тумблерами, активируя системы; пока он говорил, под ногами раздался низкий гул - двигатели «Небофеи» заработали. 

\- Что мы будем делать, когда доберёмся? 

\- Не обижайся, но… надо будет связаться с моим братом. - Трасс вздохнул. - Он сможет прилететь и забрать нас, если только не попал под трибунал, пока меня не было. 

\- Траун. - Лорана нахмурилась. - Его-то я и хочу видеть в первую очередь.

\- Я помогу тебе добиться от него ответа. Ответ нужен нам обоим, - мрачно произнёс Трасс. Со стуком и шипением включилась система жизнеобеспечения. - Но нам наверняка понадобится его помощь и помощь адмирала Ар’алани, чтобы добиться цели. 

Лорана поджала губы, но спорить не стала.

Конструкция ангара позволяла ему открываться, чтобы выпускать «Небофею», и Трассу удалось настроить механизм так, чтобы он открыл им шлюз, который, правда, после этого так и останется распахнутым настежь. Эта импровизация сработала, и механизм раздвинул здоровенные листы металла. Сверху глядело тёмное ночное небо. 

\- Такое чувство бесконечных возможностей, - сказала Лорана, - когда смотришь на звёзды, готовясь ко взлёту. 

\- Будто можно улететь куда угодно, - согласился Трасс и, помолчав, добавил: - Ну, может, когда-нибудь. 

\- Когда-нибудь. Это точно. - Лорана улыбнулась и протянула к нему руку. 

Трасс взял её за руку, приподняв бровь. 

\- Ты передумала возвращаться к джедаям?

Лорана пожала плечами. 

\- Я просто открыта воле Силы. 

\- Понятия не имею, что это значит, - сказал Трасс, отпуская её руку, чтобы поднять «Небофею» в воздух, - но я совершенно согласен.

Лорана засмеялась, и они взлетели из ангара навстречу бесконечным звёздам в вышине.


End file.
